


A fallen star for a fallen angel

by restless_sleep



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Romantic Comedy, sick Yoshiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless_sleep/pseuds/restless_sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maru is looking for the best birthday present for Yoshiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fallen star for a fallen angel

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, now I think, why didn't I posted the other story today, and because of that i wouldn't feel like writing this one.  
> Besides, happy birthday Yohamaru! I mean, Yoshiko! XD  
> enjoy this sin I wrote.

Maru had been thinking a lot about a present for Yoshiko. Her birthday was soon, and by soon she meant tomorrow. She thought about a lot of different options but anything was good enough for her loved Yoshiko-chan. Maru was so nervous about it. Would Yoshiko like anything she gave her? Actually, Maru had asked her what did she want, but Yoshiko's exact answer was so simple 'Anything you give me I'll like it' 

That damn answer caused her to be now looking for a "decent"(with decent she meant perfect) present.

 Couldn't that blue haired girl say something more specific?

 Maru had even made a list of things she could give as a present to her gf, but at the end she crossed out all of the options because she said they weren't 'good enough'.

Even if all of the aqours members had told her that anything that Maru gave Yoshiko with love would be fine, she continued looking for something amazing.

That made her reach her actual situation, 19:25pm and she didn't know what to give her yet. 

Maru asked Yoshiko to come over to her house to spend the night together, and she was wasting the time watching the ocean.

"Why it's so difficult to find a present for Yoshiko-chan?"Maru murmured while walking towards the beach. The sand was soft and it was gently covered by shells, they all shone beautifully because they were wet and the last rays of light reflected on the shells making them look like fallen stars. One of them was shinning more that the others, and when Maru saw it she just smiled softly and picked it from the sand.

"I think I found what I was looking for"She chucked while running back to her house. Two hours left for Yoshiko to come, so the time was limited for Maru to end her present.

Those two hours passed really fast, but at least Maru was done.

 When she was closing the envelope someone knocked the door.

'It may be Yoshiko-chan' She thought while hiding the present under the pillow of her bed and starting to run towards the door.

Maru opened it to see Yoshiko completely soaked.

"W-woah....Yoshiko-chan come in..." Maru said worried grabbing the other girl's hand and pulling her inside.

She told the blue haired girl to sit on her bed while she was getting some towels.

 _'I didn't notice it was raining...I guess I was really concentrated in what I was doing....'_ Maru told herslef.

When she came back she helped Yoshiko to dry her hair and  she gave her a really big T-shirt she never wore.(She just had it in her wardrobe for some reason) 

"Sooo....Yoshiko-chan, why were you soaked? I mean, I know it was raining, but.... didn't you have an umbrella?"Maru asked while looking for a thermometer, it seemed that Yoshiko caught a cold outside there.

"Well, yeah...I had an umbrella, but outside there was so windy so it flew away...You know.... my bad luck and everything..." She coughed a little and looked around Maru's room,  everything was so neat.

Maru just giggled.

"Silly Yoshiko-chan..." She said while putting the thermometer in Yoshiko's mouth.

"Now keep quite, or the thermometer will fall" Maru said while looking outside _'It seems that it won't stop raining....'_  

Maru looked back at Yoshiko and took the thermometer.

"39.5 centigrades....."Maru said while looking at Yoshiko.

"You should rest Yoshiko-chan, or you'll get worse" Maru said sweetly.

Yoshiko just looked dowd.

"I'm sorry, I just cause bad luck...."

She said apologetically.

"Now you'll have to bear with a sick Yoshiko-chan"She said a little embarrassed.

"Know what, I'll love to take care of a sick Yoshiko-chan" Maru chuckled slightly and made Yoshiko lay on her bed. 

Maru put a wet towel on Yoshiko's front while stroking her hair gently causing the blue haired girl to blush.

Hanamaru looked at the pillow and then glanced at the watch that she had on her desk. 11:59pm already! Just one minute till thirteen of July.... Maru thought that the time passed really fast just because she was so concentrated in taking care of Yoshiko.

She glanced back at the pillow where Yoshiko was resting her head. Maru remembered that her present was hid under it so she gently tried to take it.

But when she was about to do it, her alarm clock started to make a really loud sound.

"Already 12:00am..."Maru said softly leaving the envelope on the edge of the bed and stopping the sound of that alarm. 

"Maru-chan....?"Yoshiko said sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

The alarm woke her up (Supposedly they would have been awake but Yoshiko was sick and she fell asleep before)

"Happy birthday Yoshiko-chan" Maru said sweetly peeking her girlfriend's cheek.

"Maru-chan, you know you shouldn't do that I'm-" She was cut off my Maru kissing her on the lips.

"I know, I know, but it's your  birthday so don't worry" She said smiling. 

Yoshiko was fully awake now and she noticed the pretty envelope beside her.

"Hmmmm...?"She took it and looked ar Maru who was blushing while looking away.

"Is this...A present...? For me...?"She asked trying not to sound touched. But she was...she really was...

"Hmmmm....Yeah, you can open it...I really put effort into make it..." She smiled while looking outside.

Yoshiko opened the envelope and looked inside. She was really surprised, what she found wasn't  a birthday car, or a simple drawing, it wasn't something that she ever thought Yoshiko would receive as a present.

It was a necklace, but a handmade one with a really beautiful shell in it. 

Yoshiko looked at Maru who was still looking outside. She didn't know why did Maru choose to make that but it was really beautiful, but  leaving that aside she was really curious about why that. Why did she choose to do it by herslef and not just buy something and leave it like that?

"It's not like I don't like it, I really, really love it, bu-"Yoshiko was cut off by Maru.

"I knew you were going to ask why that, and yeah, it may be something that you never thought I would actually give you, but, I can explain why"Maru sighed and looked at Yoshiko smiling softly. 

" You know, I really wanted to find something special for you, but it was kinda hard.... at the end I was so confused about what you would like or not and I didn't bought you anything. I was really scared that you wouldn't like it....at the end I ended looking at the sea and well...The shells on the beach were beautiful, they all shone like stars.... And well, I saw one that shone more than the others...And well, it looked really special....and I was looking for something amazing for you....So i guess something special for someone special I guess" Maru laughed nervusly and looked away again. _'woah....I think that sounded really cheesy'_

"Sorry if it's not enough...." She glanced at Yoshiko who just smiled sweetly.

"It's more than enough Maru-chan....I couldn't ask for anything better" Yoshiko left the necklace on the nightstand and the she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"You're the best thing I could ask for my birthday Maru-chan" Yoshiko said while kissing the other girl on the cheek.

"Y-you can be such a cheesy girlfriend Yoshiko-chan..."Maru said blushing and returning the hug.

"Also, it's really late Yoshiko-chan...We should sleep" She said yawning. 

Yoshiko just nodded and with that they both laid on Maru's bed snuggling against each other.

"I guess I'm going to have fever too then..." Maru murmured sleepily.

Yoshiko just laughed half heartedly against Maru's hair.

'This is the best birthday present ever' Yoshiko told herself before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Poor Yoshiko XDDD  
> besides, I wrote this in the plane, and It was kinda hard to concentrate with all of the kids crying and stuff.


End file.
